


You and me and an Angel make three

by Neonbat



Series: SPN kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Castiel is an angel, Dean is a regular slut, Dom Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Torture, Sam is a pain slut, Sub Dean, Sub Sam Winchester, Sub sam and dean, Wincestiel - Freeform, cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Sometimes Castiel is the only one that can give Dean and Sam what they need.





	You and me and an Angel make three

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I really like writing for the kink bingo? Hahaha  
> This is for me Cock and Ball torture square with some added orgasm torture thrown in.

There were certain dynamics in the Winchester’s lives that some people could never understand. Sometimes it was their bond that some had called ‘unhealthy.’ Other times their allies liked to comment on Dean and Cas’s relationship, a nebulous position between bros and ‘something else’ that was never really addressed.

 

And then there were other times when people noticed the dynamic shift between the three for a day or two after they’d been allowed some downtime. There were more casual touches, liberal compliments, and heated looks. The status quo took a little time to even out after those days, but they tried to keep it to themselves after they let out a bit of stress.

 

Everyone had to have a hobby.

 

Dean and Sam were two different kinds of subs. Well, truthfully, Sam was more of a pet. Dean enjoyed intimacy and easily flustered, but Sam was nearly unquenchable with his desire for pain with his pleasure.

 

“Good boy Dean, look at how much your brother likes it.” Castiel rumbled, guiding the end of his riding crop up the cleft of Dean’s cheeks, probing shallowly to knock against the fat pink buttplug lodged within Dean’s channel. 

 

Dean whimpered, burying his head against Sam’s solid abdomen. The cold of the floor dug into his knees, but he never complained. They’d outfitted a second ‘dungeon’ for the Bunker, but this one was far different than the one that occasionally housed demons. They could have been doing this over on the padded area near the pommel horse, but Sam had begged for the chains. Begged to feel the cramping of his muscles being stretched for too long as he knelt on the floor, wrists strung up, keeping him from fully relaxing his ass back on his folded legs. 

 

Sam’s entire body trembled, a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his broad forehead. He was gagged and blindfolded, but the eager little mewls every time Dean obeyed Castiel’s commands sounded through the paisley handkerchief parting Sam’s lips. 

 

“Dean, you’re slacking.” Castiel reminded, striking a quick pop of the crop against Dean’s left cheek to join the myriad of similar marks pinkening the muscular swell of flesh. 

 

“Y-yes Sir,” Dean panted, diving back down on the cherry red length of Sam’s bound cock. The sound of Dean’s mouth and throat filling with the large, invasive mass of Sam’s dick spurred fresh arousal to Castiel’s groin every time. Dean had to strain to fully sheath Sam within, eyes watering until tears streaked down his flushed, freckled cheeks.

 

Another strike to his ass constricted Dean’s throat and a blissful sob tore from the younger Winchester. Sam had come three times already in today’s sessions, but Castiel had gotten more out of him on other days, and they were nowhere near done yet. Dean’s cock still hung heavy between his legs, steadily leaking its neglect into small pools on the ground. Castiel was impressed; usually Dean got too impatient to go without this long and ended up doing something to get himself off before Castiel allowed it. Sometimes Castiel suspected Dean just did this to incur extra punishment.

 

“You’re doing so well for me today boys.” Castiel reached out, ghosting his leather-gloved hand through Dean’s hair, then Sam’s. The Winchesters moaned softly, arching into his touch like trained dogs. He was the only angel they would ever willingly submit to. The only one they would allow to see them so beautifully vulnerable.

 

Castiel felt every session a blessing. 

 

He bent to check on the tied, weighted redness of Sam’s balls, always vigilant to make sure they had wrapped Sam’s groin correctly. The white cords formed a trapping around Sam’s cock and balls, protruding each round globe and rouging the long length all the way up to his tip. A medium weight had been cinched around Sam’s testicles, pulling them down even more between Sam’s spread legs. It was a delectable sight, only made better by watching Dean eagerly bob his head over Sam’s tortured dick.

 

Hard gasps punched out of Sam’s chest and he squirmed, trying in vain to get away from the sweet agony of his brother’s fevered mouth. Dean chased the weak wiggles of Sam’s hips, hands reaching back to cup against Sam’s ass to thrust his hips, even if Sam didn’t want to. If Sam truly wanted this to end, all he had to do was pray to Castiel, and they would stop. So far, Sam had never called a session to end.

 

“Don’t make me use my grace, Sam, I will,” Castiel warned, strolling to press up against Sam’s back. The hand that had been idly petting through his hair gripped tight, tilting Sam’s head back as far as it could go without dire discomfort. “Or would you like that? I could send wave after wave of grace down to your cock. Have you coming until you begged for me to stop, then begged for more.” Sam groaned loud behind the saliva-wet gag.

 

“Don’t insult your brother, Sam. Don’t you feel how hard he’s working for you?” Castiel pressed a knee to Sam’s back and nudged him forward, plunging Sam’s cock deeper down Dean’s throat. Dean momentarily gagged, eyelids fluttering in obvious ecstasy.

 

“Dean isn’t allowed to come until you released five times. That shouldn’t be hard for you. You’ve trained for this.” Castiel stroked the tip of the riding crop, still lube-slicked from Dean’s ass, up Sam’s chest and throat. “You wouldn’t want to deny your brother, would you my pet?” Castiel bent, rumbling ‘pet’ against the shell of Sam’s ear.

 

Sam came with a shrill cry, hips jerking wildly into Dean’s mouth until the older Winchester drew off with a choked gasp, spit and come dribbling from his swollen lips in messy ropes. 

 

“Four.” Castiel chuckled triumphantly as he walked back around to glide a hand down Dean’s spine. “Don’t stop Dean.” He reminded, popping Dean’s ruby red ass with the flat of his palm. 

Dean descended on Sam once more, and Sam’s quiet keens broke into something more frantic and pained. He cried behind the blindfold, desperately squirming under the onslaught of Dean’s tongue on his overly sensitive length. His entire cock felt like it was on fire, overwrought by being forced to come over and over again while bound so tightly. No amount of writhing would dislodge Dean from his dick, and he sagged helplessly against the chains keeping him upright. 

 

His pathetic howls for mercy were lost behind the gag. His body jerked hard everytime Dean would deep throat him, trapping him deep within the scorching wet heat of his brother’s throat. He’d never known a mouth as sinful and perfect as Dean’s, even after all these years. No blowjob could compare to Dean going down on him like his life depended on it. Even blindfolded, he knew Dean’s eyes were threatening to roll up, lost in the haze of pleasure that would wreck his voice for days to follow. 

 

They never allowed Castiel to heal them after these sessions. Not when they wanted to walk around with the marks on them like merit badges for time served. 

 

Dean’s moans took on a frantic edge, and his cock pulsed a hard spurt of pre onto the floor, so close to coming just by fucking his mouth over Sam’s cock. 

 

“Dean, “ Castiel warned, reaching down to lock his index and thumb around the base of Dean’s cock, squeezing tight. Dean keened, hips jerking in unsyncopated desperation, trying to force his trapped dick through the hoop of Castiel’s fingers to no avail. Castiel was giving him no quarter. 

 

“I’ll take the plug out of your ass Dean if you keep trying to defy me. Then you will have to finish your brother off, empty and hollow.” The threat stilled Dean’s frantic hips with a frustrated whimper, and Castiel held his fingers there a moment longer until he was sure Dean wouldn’t immediately ejaculate the moment he withdrew.

 

Castiel distanced himself, letting Dean plunge himself over Sam’s massive cock while he prepared his special treat. Dean had done so well that he was going to allow him the indulgence of something he knew Dean wanted more of. It wasn’t that Castiel didn’t enjoy sex himself, but rather, the boys’ pleasure was his main focus. When he’d spent time as a human, the desires of the flesh were more of a drive. Had he been human now, Castiel was sure he would be just as eager to plunge himself into Dean’s waiting ass with gusto every chance he had. As it was, his angelic grace tempered his control. Release of this body wasn’t what drove him. 

 

He freed himself from the trappings of his trousers, sighing as the weighty length of his cock bobbed free into the cool room. He shed his black pants, having already taken off his white shirt at the beginning of the session to let Dean bury his face in it while Castiel worked the plug into him. 

 

He knew the moment Sam was approaching his final orgasm, the resigned sobs picking back up into a frenzied scream that was loud even around his gag. Castiel smirked fondly, turning back to watch Dean redouble his efforts, twisting his head around Sam’s cock and hollowing out his cheeks with obscenely loud slurps. 

 

Sam was too tired to do much before than grind his hips into Dean’s lips, milked dry by now, but the twitches of his dry orgasm pulsing on Dean’s tongue. 

 

As soon as Sam slumped against the chains, Dean pulled off with a thankful shudder.”Pl-please Sir, please.” HDean begged, immediately going down on his forearms to present his ass to Castiel without shame or reservation.

 

“Don’t be rude to your brother, Dean. You know he enjoys watching.” Castiel scolded, walking back to the pair to side-step Dean, and take position behind Sam once more. His filled dick brushed against Sam’s shoulder, and Sam gasped, surprised to feel Castiel freed. 

 

Castiel loosed the blindfold and reached up to allow a few lengths of the chain to feed through the rung in the ceiling, allowing Sam to collapse fully on his folded legs and slouch a little to let him rest.

 

Sam watched with rapt attention as Castiel walked around to Dean, reaching out to worry the thick plug trapped in Dean’s heat. Dean groaned, rocking back against Castiel’s hand with a hissed ‘yessss.’

 

When Castiel abruptly pulled the plug, Dean cried a deep sound of disappointment, finally looking up from his fixed position on the floor, ready to beg Castiel to let him finally come already. As soon as his eyes fell on Castiel’s cock, his protests died, and a whole new need consumed Dean’s face.

 

“Oh fuck C-...S-sir. Are you going to fuck me?” Dean shook under the weight of his anticipation, legs widening as he wagged his invitation with little jerks of his hips. 

 

“What do we say when we want something, Dean?” Castiel reminded, reaching out to hook his thumbs in Dean’s stretched hole, teasing the puffy rim with a smirk. 

 

Dean bit back another cuss, eyes glazing over with need. “Pl-please sir. Please fuck me.”

 

Castiel smiled, pulling his thumbs a little farther apart until Dean shook from being held open.”Good boy.” He withdrew, pressing his hand out to guide Dean a few inches forward. Dean happily complied, reaching to hook his arms around Sam’s lean waist and nuzzle his head close to Sam’s trapped cock and balls, still shining with spit and come.

 

Castiel chuckled at the little whimper in Sam’s throat when Dean continued to nuzzle him, not quite mouth him, but enough to let small shocks of stimulation brush the tortured skin. 

 

“Insatiable.” Castiel cooed lovingly, lining himself up and dragging his thick tip around Dean’s soaked hole to tease just a little more.

 

He slid in easily after that plug being in Dean for so long, but the clingy wet heat was no less euphoric because of it. Castiel bit the inside of his lip as he bottomed out, letting Dean feel every inch of him.

 

Dean nearly sobbed in relief, arms tightening around Sam’s waist as he rocked back onto Castiel’s cock, agonized from his neglect. His torture had been far more subtle than Sam’s, but he’d tried to make Castiel proud of him instead of defaulting for the easy (and intensely satisfying) punishment. 

 

Castiel reached out, hooking his fingers against the solid black leather halter clasped around Dean’s chest. The straps dug into Dean’s shoulders when he tugged, but Dean swore it was well-worth the marks to feel himself pop back over Castiel’s dick with every tug.

 

“You two have done so well; I’ll give you a reward.” Castiel crooned, not wanting to make Dean wait any longer. 

 

His eyes trailed up to meet Sam’s as he began fucking into Dean without mercy, using his angelic strength to ground his knees against the floor and root himself in place. Dean screamed his name, babbling senselessly against Sam’s waist as he clung for dear life. 

 

Sam watched with wide eyes, panting through his fascination as his gaze darted between holding Castiel’s intense stare, or watching the fat length of his cock plunge into Dean over and over again. Had he not been rung completely dry, he knew the sight alone would have had him filling in no time. Watching Dean get railed was one of his darkest pleasures in life, one that he didn’t have to keep secret anymore. He never had to peep through doors as he had as a teen again after they’d met Castiel. The Angel was all too willing to bend them to his will without shame or judgment. 

 

Dean came untouched, too worked up to last even a minute into Castiel’s onslaught. He splattered liberally on the floor, soaking in wild splashes with every new thrust. But Castiel kept on fucking Dean as he started to chase his release. Plowing into Dean wasn’t the only gift he meant to bestow, not when he knew just how much Dean liked to feel him surge hot and deep into him.

 

The chains rattled from above as Dean clutched Sam, making his brother sway wildly every time Castiel jammed his cock in Dean’s hole. Desperately, Dean groped a hand up to snag his fingers against Sam’s gag and jerk it down.

“F-fuck Dean you look so good.” Sam whimpered, tongue flicking out to lick against Dean’s index finger before Dean had a chance to lower his hand again. “You don’t even know h..how goddamn good you look with C-” He backtracked, ever eager to please,”-Master buried in you.” 

 

“Sa...sammy.” Dean moaned, delving his fingers past Sam’s lips to tangle against his brother’s tongue. 

 

It was moments like these that Castiel enjoyed. Seeing the Winchesters so desperate for each other’s touch, and for his, that all their defensive layers peeled away leaving only open need. It was when their souls truly shined, twinkling against each other like two halves of a whole, made more radiant by the blanket of his grace. They were his. He’d hauled them both from hell on his wings, and he would do so over and over again if he had to. No one was allowed to touch the Winchester’s mind and souls like he was. 

 

He came with a fierce growl, pummeling his orgasm into Dean’s rosy ass and filling him to the brim until his come began to drip to the floor, even as he continued to pump more in.

 

“Yes, Fu-fuck your come into me, Sir.” Dean whimpered, turning his head back to Sam’s groin to lick a teasing strip up his brother’s taut balls.

 

Castiel withdrew with a blissed-out sigh, watching in satisfaction as Dean slumped helplessly against his brother’s trapped body. With a quick gesture, he freed Sam’s hands from the chains with a pulse of grace, and in the same instance, the ropes and weight disappeared from Sam’s crotch. 

 

The Winchesters collapsed in a heap, clinging together as they panted and whined through the remains of their euphoria. Castiel didn’t leave them alone long, only leaving long enough to retrieve water bottles and a damp towel before he sat with them. Within moments they transferred their arms to his waist and legs, tangling all their bodies together so they could bask the praise they knew Castiel would dole out as he nursed them. 

 

“So good...Always good for me.” Castiel rumbled, thumbing along lips and alternating between petting through short light brown hair, and longer chestnut. 

 

“Th-thank you, Master.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Write


End file.
